


Devote yourself to me

by Miizurichan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, M/M, bathtub handjobs, mild awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently one extra person wasn't enough for Aoba. Shiroba gets his own body and what is his first request? To see Koujaku. <br/>Just how will Koujaku deal with this newcomer who more than anything wants to get into his pants. Or, maybe there's something else behind his eagerness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devote yourself to me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know really. I had a plot but I got so discouraged so many times because of the fandom and their view on Shiroba.   
> But eh whatever I still do like my fic and the relationship i picture him having with Koujaku. I'm not gonna apologize for giving Shiroba an actual personality.   
> Enjoy!

Koujaku knew it was dangerous. Oh, he was absolutely aware that getting involved with this guy was dangerous.

It was so dangerous, yet his heart leaped out of control the moment he laid eyes on him. For the longest time, he thought he had a crush on Aoba, but that turned out to be false. 

Sure, Shiroba did look a bit like Aoba, as he had come from him in the first place. But his hair was different, it was white as snow. Just like his skin. Perfectly white porcelain skin. His eyes were also icy blue, instead of the light brown colour both Aoba and Sly had. 

He was mesmerizing. From head to toe, he was absolutely gorgeous. 

However, that was partly shattered when he opened his mouth for the first time. “Ohhhh, you must be Koujaku. The one with anger issues who turns to a senseless beast.” He had smiled, like there was nothing wrong with what he said. 

Koujaku could barely believe it. He could feel small bubbles of anger start to form, but he was determined not to let this… boy make him lose control. “Who told you that?” With narrowed eyes, Koujaku crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Aoba, of course! He was very surprised when he woke up yesterday-” Whatever Shiroba was going to say next was drowned out as Aoba came running out of the kitchen to slap his hands over Shiroba’s mouth. “Shut it about that! You were the one who demanded to see him, don’t be rude!” 

Koujaku could barely catch anything Aoba said because he was talking so fast, but he definitely knew it was going to be a hassle. “Is he like Sly, Aoba?” Koujaku didn’t know what he had to deal with here, or if he had to deal with it at all. Sly had pretty much ignored his existence until after he had gotten together with Mizuki. 

“Don’t lump me in with that white motherfucker, Koujaku!” 

“You’re just jealous I’m prettier than you, Sly. And have a better sex life.” 

“You have no sex life yet you asshole, so shut up!” 

Koujaku could only watch as the two got into a staring – rather, a glaring – competition and he almost felt sorry for Aoba, who had to have them both in Tae’s house. He could see Aoba was close to snapping at both of them. 

“Hey, you. Not you, Sly. If you demanded to see me that much, why don’t we take a stroll?” Koujaku kept his eyes on Shiroba, who looked confused for a but, then smiled widely. “Yes!” 

As Shiroba walked toward him, he could see Aoba and Sly slumping against each other, possibly happy to be rid of Shiroba for a while. 

Well, how bad could he be? Koujaku had a hard time believing he could be worse than Sly in terms of personality, but he was soon going to regret that. 

They had barely gotten away from Tae’s house before Shiroba had pressed him up against a wall and stood up on his toes to be closer to Koujaku’s height. “You’re even prettier up close.” A teasing smile spreads out on his lips and a chaste kiss is pressed to Koujaku’s lips. 

It’s embarrassing, that’s what Koujaku thinks. It’s embarrassing how easy Shiroba manages to get him wrapped around his little finger. But does he resist? No, he doesn’t. 

He doesn’t resist at all when Shiroba looks at him as if he’s expecting something. Koujaku can’t place his finger on what it is, but he decides not to dwell on it. 

Instead, he takes Shiroba’s hand and leads him away from the wall and toward his place. There’s just something about Shiroba that makes him want to ravish him, rather than punch the stupidly confident grin off his face. 

“Ohoo? Getting all confident on me, are you? That’s sexy.” Shiroba grins and walks a bit faster so he can walk beside him instead of behind him. He notices how Koujaku’s palms are getting warmer and almost sweaty, but he doesn’t comment on Koujaku’s obvious nervousness. 

“Don’t… say things like that out in public.” Koujaku doesn’t look at him, but judging from the rise of colour to his cheeks, Shiroba knows he’s hit a spot. A spot he’d gladly take advantage of. 

“Why not? There’s nothing wrong with saying it’s a turn on to see you be all confident.” A wider grin settles on Shiroba’s face as he feels Koujaku squeeze his hand and walk faster. This time Koujaku doesn’t answer him, but Shiroba knows he’s hit a bit of a weak spot for Koujaku. 

When they finally get to Koujaku’s place, Shiroba is just about ready to jump into bed with him, but that’s apparently not what’s going to happen.

Koujaku keeps his back to him, even as Shiroba tries to walk around him to get a look at him. After a bit of that sort of play, Shiroba pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. How stubborn was this guy going to be? 

However, he doesn’t get to complain about it before Koujaku speaks up. “I’m not going to have sex with you. I just met you, literally. But, we’re going to have a bath.” 

Shiroba can’t help but notice the way Koujaku sounds nervous. “My, my, aren’t you romantic. What’cha trying to do? Swoon me? Sweep me off my feet?” He grins and it only gets wider as Koujaku turns to stare at him with wide eyes. “Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to pick me up like I’m a delicate princess, undress me and get in a tub with me?”

Shiroba really can’t help it. It’s too much fun teasing Koujaku. It soon backfires when Koujaku grabs him around the waist and pulls him close. Although it surprises him, he doesn’t let it show. “Ohh, trying to be rough with me?” 

He grins and pushes Koujaku away from him. “Do you want to leave bruises on me already? How mean of you.” He turns around and bends down to pull off his boots, entirely aware of the fact that Koujaku was watching his every move. 

He was going to break him before the night was over. Whatever was holding Koujaku back from fucking him, Shiroba was going to break. Screw not being used to having his own body, screw not knowing each other, he wanted sex. 

When Aoba showed him a picture of Koujaku, he instantly noticed that the thing Koujaku had around his neck wore the same symbol as the one had on his own clothes. He had gotten to know about the robot Clear as well, but he wasn’t that interesting, neither was that tall dark skinned man named Mink and from what Sly had yelled out, he wasn’t a good person either. He didn’t know how much to actually believe Sly’s word for that, but he looked shady and old. Koujaku however, perfect. 

Another charm point was the tattoos. Shiroba wanted to touch them all. He was set on getting Koujaku to break at some point. He knew he probably could have upset Koujaku to the point of going all beasty as Aoba told him, but he didn’t feel like bleeding all over the place today. 

Well, he could worry about that later. Right now, he was looking at the nice, big bathtub. If it wasn’t for the fact that it was empty, Shiroba would have gotten in right away without even undressing properly. 

Koujaku was frustrated. Shiroba was playing him around his finger, and he did nothing to stop it. In fact, he liked it. What could he do though? He just met this jerk, yet he was well on his way to licking his feet. Koujaku needed something. Something to show that he wasn’t submissive, that he wasn’t just going to let himself be played entirely. 

As Koujaku entered his bathroom, the first thing he finds is an almost naked Shiroba trying to find the correct temperature on the water before starting to fill it. He could get a clear view of everything, basically. 

He let out a small sound from the back of his throat but tried to keep it back. As Shiroba bent down even more to put the plug on the tub in to fill it with water, Koujaku could feel the way too familiar pressure build up in his nose. 

“There!” Like a child that had finally managed to reach the cookie jar, Shiroba straightened up and turned around. He had no shame, absolutely no shame and it was bad news for Koujaku’s nose. 

He couldn’t help but look over Shiroba’s pearly, flawless skin, all the way to the well-kept, short pubic hairs above his dick. Moving his eyes down a little bit more, he could see that Shiroba’s dick started white and gradually turned pink. 

The grossly cute gradient on Shiroba’s dick gave Koujaku the little push he didn’t need. Absolutely didn’t need. 

“Uh, Koujaku. You’re bleeding.” Shiroba did nothing but stare at Koujaku as he spoke. He had never seen anyone having a nosebleed just like that. It was freaky. 

A range of emotions flew across Koujaku’s face, before it settled with embarrassment and he moved quickly to the sink to wash away the blood that had dripped down his face from his nose. 

Although he had a mirror right in front of him, not once did he look up enough to look at Shiroba. He knew the albino man was looking at him, but he didn’t dare look back. 

Instead, he washed his nose and stood with his head tilted back to try to stop the bleeding. He could hear Shiroba turning the water off, but he didn’t dare turn around. He supposed being in the same room as the very reason for his nosebleed was a bad idea, but he wasn’t about to chicken out. 

He just needed to stop the bleeding and calm down. Yes, that was exactly what he needed. 

Judging from the splashing water sounds and the soft, content sigh, Koujaku was pretty sure Shiroba got into the tub. He could probably turn around without fearing anything, probably. 

“Are you just gonna stand there thinking all day? At least undress and come into the tub. Kooooujakuuu, come ooon~” Shiroba folded his hands on the edge of the tub and leaned his head on them. 

Koujaku didn’t say anything back to him, but it was okay. His words seemed to have reached him as he stood up straight and started undoing his golden sash. 

After that was taken off and put away, he opened his kimono and slid it off his shoulders before folding it. With his back to Shiroba, he knew the other got a clear view of the lotus flower tattoo that covered most of his back. 

For some reason, as he undid the bandage around his waist, it didn’t make him embarrassed. Even though he could feel Shiroba’s stare roaming over his back, he didn’t feel embarrassed. 

“You know, Aoba didn’t tell me much about them. Your tattoos, I mean. He said something about you not having a good… relationship with them, that they’re what makes you go all beasty when you get angry. But, you know, I like them. I think they’re gorgeous.” 

Upon hearing what, Koujaku can’t help but turn around to look surprised at Shiroba who smiles at him. “I ain’t lying, you know. And by all means don’t stop stripping here.” As the smile turns to a grin, Koujaku can’t help but roll his eyes. 

“You just want me naked and in that tub so you can touch me.” Instead of removing his jeans, he reaches up to pull his hair pin out and then the hair tie out. 

“You’re not wrong about that.” He grins and runs a hand through his own hair to flip it over one of his shoulders. Koujaku looks at him with an unimpressed expression, but Shiroba doesn’t mind. 

Shaking his head at the albino watching him from the tub, Koujaku unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down along with his socks when he gets to his ankles. 

He can tell Shiroba wants to ask about the tattoo on his shin that wraps around to his calf, but not a word comes out of his mouth. Koujaku isn’t sure if he should be commenting on it, but he doesn’t. If Shiroba wants to ask about it, he’s free to do so, but Koujaku wasn’t going to take the initiative. 

Just as he’s about to pull his boxers down, Shiroba moves in the tub and holds out his arms. “I wanna do it.” 

Much like the first sentence Shiroba spoke to him, this statement is so straight forward that Koujaku is left staring at him. “Excuse me?” 

The confused yet baffled way Koujaku answers makes Shiroba sit up straighter in the tub and mimic grabby hands. “I wanna be the one who pulls your boxers down.” A small pout settles on his face and the way his brows furrow slightly makes Koujaku chuckle slightly. 

“You’re not gonna give up until I let you do it, are you?” Only when Shiroba shook his head did Koujaku roll his eyes and step forward toward the tub so Shiroba could reach him. 

A wide grin stretched out on Shiroba’s face as he pulled Koujaku even closer to the edge of the tub before sliding his hands down the back of his boxers to give his ass a little squeeze before pulling his boxers down. 

Shiroba didn’t need to look up to know Koujaku was blushing. It was clear as day that he was blushing. 

When Koujaku steps out of his boxers and gets ready to climb into the bath, Shiroba moves to the other side, and leans against the edge. Looking over Koujaku now, he notices just fit he actually is. 

It was almost surprising, but it was definitely a nice surprise. Everything from the way the muscles in his legs moved as he stepped into the tub, how his abdomen, shoulders and arms moved and tensed as he sat down. 

Shiroba knew he himself wasn’t exactly fit. He was skinny, yes but he wasn’t even near as toned as Koujaku was. It didn’t bother him. Even when he was still a part of Aoba, he loved his own body from the start. He still wondered why Sly was closer to Aoba’s body type than he was, but he wasn’t about to start complaining. 

Least of all not when he was naked, in a bath with an equally naked Koujaku. He was definitely going to take advantage of this situation. 

Seeing Koujaku sink down a bit further in the tub and stretch his arms out along the edge of the tub gave him the perfect opportunity. 

He slid over to were Koujaku were, on the other side of the tub and made himself comfortable at his lap. 

“What are you doing?” Koujaku opened his eyes to look at him with a somewhat confused yet embarrassed expression. The expression amused Shiroba greatly. “What does it look like I’m doing?” 

He couldn’t help but grin widely as a range of emotions passed over Koujaku’s face. He could only imagine what was running through his head. 

While Koujaku still appeared to be in thought, Shiroba reached up to push all of his hair back, giving him a clear view of both his eyes and the tattoo on the right side of his face. He wasn’t sure what he had expected when looking forward to this moment, but he certainly wasn’t disappointed. 

However, the feeling of having his entire face exposed seemed to snap Koujaku out of his thoughts. A frown settled on his face and he looked like was about to say something. 

Shiroba didn’t want that, he didn’t want talking. So, he put his thumb over his lips and traced over the tattoo on his face with the very tip of his tongue. As he did that, Koujaku opened his mouth enough to give his thumb what he supposed was a warning bite. 

Not that it would work though. Chuckling softly, Shiroba pressed his thumb down against Koujaku’s tongue before kissing the corner of his mouth. When he pulled back and sat back on Koujaku’s thighs, he immediately noticed the tips of his hair were flaming red. Could that be one of the signs of what Aoba had told him about? 

Well, he could play with this regardless. “My my, does it bother you that much?” With a fake pout, he pulls his thumb from Koujaku’s mouth and inspects the teeth marks around it that made his skin slightly pink. “Here I am, trying to make you feel better about those tattoos, help you embrace them as something more than just a gateway to becoming an animal, and you just bite me instead.” He keeps the fake expression up as he finishes talking and notices that the small redness to the tips of Koujaku’s hair had returned to their normal colour. 

“I’m sorr-” Koujaku didn’t get to finish the sentence before a pair of lips were on his. “I was playing with you.” Shiroba grins again, before swirls a few strands of Koujaku’s hair around his finger and looks directly at him. “But, if you really are sorry, there is a thing you could do for me.” 

Koujaku didn’t know if he should be worried or excited by the tone of Shiroba’s voice. “What’s that then?” he looks at the male sitting on his lap and watches him grin as he bites his lip, exposing those damn near perfect, white teeth. 

“Give me one of your hands.” Shiroba could see Koujaku’s confusion clearly, even as he moved his right hand toward him. “It’s a very simple thing I want you to do.” 

As he takes Koujaku’s hand, he leans close to him and gives him another peck on the lips as he pressed Koujaku’s hand down into the water and against his crotch. “Get me off.” 

Koujaku doesn’t move. He feels the warmth and hardness beneath his hand, feels Shiroba’s light breath against his chin, his ass against his thighs, but he’s frozen. 

What could even have gotten him that excited? Koujaku couldn’t think of anything. Unless he counted in the thumb biting, but that couldn’t possibly be it, right? 

“Kooooujaku, are you going to show me you’re sorry for biting me or not? Or do you want to watch me get off instead? I can feel you’re interested too.” Koujaku’s head snaps up and he stares at Shiroba who looks extremely amused. 

“I’ll do it.” He swallows thickly and although he can feel that pressure in his nose again, he’s set on keeping it back. 

As Shiroba’s hand left his own in favour of resting over his shoulders, he shifted his grip to wrap his hand around his dick. He can hear Shiroba’s breath hitch slightly as he starts stroking him slowly. 

He keeps the pace slow at first and looks up at Shiroba’s face as he stops for a bit to rub his thumb in circles on the head of his dick. He could tell it was a good decision by the way Shiroba arched his back slightly and bit down on his lip. 

Koujaku can’t help but lean forward and suck just hard enough on Shiroba’s skin to make a line of hickeys from his shoulder and all the way up his neck as he stroked him both harder and faster.

The way Shiroba was breathing heavily and moaning sent excitement pumping through Koujaku’s veins. It was no long just about Shiroba being horny.

Although he groaned in disapproval of the lack of Koujaku’s hand on him, he was greatly pleased and surprised by the feeling of his dick against his own. He didn’t even bother letting out a somewhat snarky comment as Koujaku started stroking them both together while thrusting his hips upward for that little extra effect. 

Pleasure courses through both of them and it’s as though Koujaku’s instincts tell him what to do for a moment as he buries his face in the crook of Shiroba’s neck and bites down hard while sucking on the skin there. 

It’s not hard enough to break the skin, but it’s more than enough for Shiroba to clench his eyes shut and dig his nails into Koujaku’s skin as the raw pain mixed with the intense pleasure makes him reach that peak. 

He lets out shuddering breaths as Koujaku’s jaws relax and releases his now bruised and tender skin. He feels his lips trace up along his throat and over his chin and welcomes the kiss that comes as he reaches his lips. 

When Shiroba opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is the almost shameful expression Koujaku has. He doesn’t care much about it though. Instead, he reaches down with the goal to make Koujaku reach his peak as well, but is surprised to find him already soft. 

“Did you already come… or did biting me turn you off?” He’s basking in afterglow and really just wants to get out of the tub and have a nap, but he’s still curious as to why Koujaku is behaving so oddly. 

“I came right before you did, but that’s not the issue. I-” He’s about to apologize for it, but Shiroba stops him with a flick to the forehead. “Don’t you dare apologize. Thought you’d have realized it by now. I like being bitten. Just the way you bit my neck now, when I came, was perfect.” 

He lets out a small snort as he stands up and steps out of the tub, then he turns and yanks Koujaku’s head back by his hair. “I can’t be with you if you’re gonna go around being scared to break me. Believe me, Koujaku; I know where I have at least three different people who’d gladly give me what I want with sex. But guess what? Your stupid persona is what I want. I don’t intend on giving up on my wish to be with you. From the moment I was created within Aoba and developed a personality of my own, having you was my goal.” 

He lets his words sink in for a bit, then he releases Koujaku’s hair and straightens up. Instead of drying himself in the bathroom, he grabs a towel and walks out with quick steps to the bedroom. He had hoped to tease Koujaku a bit, but he was apparently as much of an airhead as his good friend Aoba was. 

He had no intention of going to any of those people. He knew what they would do and with a personality that wasn’t exactly submissive, he would just be hurt beyond what he found pleasurable. No, he wanted Koujaku. Of all the people he had seen Aoba have contact with while they shared body, Koujaku was the only one who really caught his attention. He didn’t exactly believe in fate, but that was kind of what this was, wasn’t it? 

Well, whatever, he thought as he finished drying himself and flopped down on Koujaku’s surprisingly large bed. Koujaku could come join him whenever he felt like it. He was tired, so he was going to sleep. 

Shiroba was nearly asleep when a warm body came up behind and wrapped itself around him. Knowing very well it was Koujaku; he merely pretended to be asleep. 

Shiroba nearly regrets it as a soft kiss is pressed to the back of his neck and a soft ‘sorry’ is murmured before the warmth that was around him disappears. 

He wants to turn around and snuggle Koujaku, but he doesn’t. He’s gonna make Koujaku come to him. He’s said all that needs to be said from him, this was all Koujaku’s stubbornness. Yes, that was what it was. 

Even so, he missed the warmth he so briefly had. Well, he would be able to sleep either way. 

He pulled the duvets higher up and turned around to face Koujaku’s back. Even if it was dark in the room, he noticed that Koujaku’s hair was loose. He almost reached out to touch it, but stopped himself before he was halfway there. Instead, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

Sleep came quickly and while he still did miss the warmth, tomorrow would be better. This was just one day of hopefully many.


End file.
